Queen Sectonia vs. Pheromosa
Two bugs, two beauties, two seeing themselves as the pinnacles of beauty. It's time for these beastly beauties to duke it out and claim the throne of beauty. Who do you think will win? Queen Sectonia Pheromosa Interlude Wiz: Beauty may be a petty pursuit, but for some it's important enough to raise wars over. But for a few, beauty is everything to them, and anything less than perfect can perish or serve them. Boomstick: That's right, today we have Queen Sectonia, the Wooing Wasp, and conqueror of Floralia. Wiz: And Pheromosa, the speeding, judgmental Ultra Beast. We're here to judge their weaponry, armors, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Queen Sectonia Wiz: Up in Floralia, there lived a couple. One named Taranza, the other Sectonia. Taranza cared deeply for Sectonia, and offered her a gift, the Amazing Mirror. Bomstick: Unfortunately, the Amazing Mirror incurred some dark feelings within the wasp. Before his very eyes, Sectonia was corrupted and turned into the dreadful queen she now is. Wiz: And, with her ascension of power, she grew a desire of pure beauty: control. Boomstick: In her conquest, it was prophesized that a hero from Popstar would stop her, so Taranza, still enamored with her, traveled down to Popstar and kidnapped King Dedede, mistaking him for the hero. Wiz: Fortunately, this instigated Kirby into traveling the Dreamstalk made to aid Taranza in his kidnapping. And so, Kirby's Triple Deluxe adventure began. Weaponry *Staves *Magic *Rapiers Wiz: Along with her influence, Seconia wields a small armory of impressive attacks. She's seen wielding a pair of staves, through which she channels powerful magic. She can summon up balls of magic, and she can summon powerful jolts of lightning. Without her staves, she's seen summoning dangerous rings for throwing or for protection, summoning rubies to slam them down on them, and warping around. Boomstick: She really likes the bling, doesn't she? Literally throwing her jewelry around. Wiz: And when she isn't using her magic, she can always rely on her twin swords. With these, not only is she seen slicing around a wide area, she also delivers several jabs of her swords to strike foes multiple times. Boomstick: And whenever that isn't enough for her, she's able to summon up her bug minions and sick them on him, though those guys tend to get in the way and do what all good bugs do: get squashed. Wiz: She already has a notable armory for a wasp, but that's before she decides to shoot for true beauty. With the Dreamstalk, she's able to take the ultimate form. Dreamstalk Wiz: By combining with the stalk, she takes the form of a grand flower as big as Popstar, her head upon the tip of it. With this, she threatens to suck the life out of all of Popstar in the name of fulfilling her lust for beauty. Boomstick: Oh no, she became a flower. Surely she doesn't expect to stun her enemies into submission, right? Wiz: Absolutely not. A series of eye plants hover around her protectively, these things able to spit out seeds with the intent to pound foes, form their petals into sharp blades to stab or skewer foes, and even extend their petals into blades that rotate around them as they spin towards foes. Boomstick: Additionally, they also seem to wield some electric manipulation and the power to help Sectonia herself fire a giant frickin laser at her enemy. Wiz: And when she's through playing games with her opponents, she can have her flowers fire off missile-like buds in rapid succession to hail down on foes, finishing with a singled giant, missile-like bud. She can have those flowers form a shield in front of her, the flowers alone serving as the sole weakspots on it. Boomstick: Geez, she's got all her bases covered, doesn't she? Wiz: Hardly, unfortunately for her. Weaknesses Wiz: While her moveset is plentiful, after a while it isn't exactly hard to predict. With proper timing foes will be able to evade some of her more dangerous attacks, even when she's taken the whole Dreamstalk. Boomstick: Not to mention that when she's in her Dreamstalk form, her life force seems to be in the hands of her little flowers, which are exceptionally vulnerable. Pheromosa Wiz: When you see life beyond your planet, wouldn't you become enamored? Lusamine certainly was. When Nihilego appeared, she was obsessed with Ultra Beasts, and desired the chance to bring them to her world again. Boomstick: So, she bullied some Pokémon until it tore a hole in the fabric of reality, bringing forth not just that weird jellyfish, but a whole slew of Ultra Beasts. Among them is the speeding beauty of the Beasts, Pheremosa. Weaponry *Speed *Kicks *Stomps *Agility *Bug Moves **Bug Bite **Silver Wind **Lunge Fight FIGHT Conclusion Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles